burden of my name
by Namine witch
Summary: It was for the best. After all, she didn't need the burden of his name. Set pre-canon.


**AN: Not so long ago I started watching RWBY and instantly liked Qrow. He is very cool character and I felt sorry for him because of his Semblance. And I ship him with Summer. I find it a bit unfair that Taiyang got Raven (who I don't like very much), and Summer while Qrow is alone and doesn't have a love interest.**

 **Anyway, this ff was inspired by theory that Qrow is Ruby's father, (usually I don't believe in fan theories, but I believe in this one for a number of reasons), Qrow's theme song (hence the title) and other similar stories where Qrow hides the fact that he is Ruby's father for her safety. Hope you will like my version of it.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Qrow?" Taiyang asked his friend, both of them sitting in chair and on couch respectively in living room of Xiao Long house.

"Do you have a better idea?" Qrow asked the blonde man. Taiyang opened his mouth to say something, suggest a better idea than the one his teammate suggested, but nothing came to mind, and he closed his mouth. Qrow saw that, and smirked humorlessly. "Thought so."

"I still don't like it," the blonde man said. "It's been only a month since Summer died. Ruby already lost one parent, now she is losing you too. "

"She is not losing me exactly," Qrow said, ignoring the first part of the sentence. It still hurt to think of Summer. And will hurt for the rest of his life. "I will be here for her as 'Uncle Qrow', not Dad. "

Taiyang didn't say anything to that.

Qrow continued. "Believe me it's hard for me too, but it's for the best. The people that had been after Summer because she…" he swallowed, _"was_ SEW, will be after Ruby too if they find out I'm her father, because they knew Summer and I ar- _were_ in relationship, plus she is gonna be SEW too someday, and that will put her into more danger. Not to mention my Semblance is going to mess things up if I try to take the care of her. She is safer in Patch, here with you and Yang. Please take care of her."

Taiyang sighed and gave in to the plea.

"Okay, I will take care of her."

The raven-haired man breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging.

"Thanks, Tai," he told his friend.

"Don't mention it," Taiyang said. "But try to be in girls' lives as often as possible. "

"I'll try," Qrow promised, getting up the couch, and going to the stairs that led to the second floor of the house.

"Where are you going?" Taiyang asked.

"Want to see Ruby before leaving for mission," Qrow replied without looking at his teammate.

Taiyang nodded, though Qrow didn't see it.

Once Qrow was on the second floor, he went to the Ruby's room.

Entering the nursery, the raven-haired man approached the crib where his daughter slept.

Qrow's red eyes softened as he watched Ruby sleep peacefully. She looked so innocent, still unaware of the dangers of the world.

And she was all he had left from Summer. Which was why he had to distance himself from her, hide the fact that he was Ruby's father from everyone except from the trusted few, so she would be safe.

Qrow didn't like this plan, but it was necessary for Ruby's safety because he couldn't lose his daughter like he lost Summer.

The man shook his head. He had to go. Otherwise, he would lose himself again like he did when the love of his life died.

Qrow leaned closer to Ruby and kissed her on the cheek. The little girl stirred, but didn't wake up.

"See you, Petal," he whispered to her before straitening up and leaving the nursery.

"Going on mission?" Taiyang asked when he saw his teammate descend the stairs.

"Yeah," Qrow replied, taking Harbinger that he placed to lean against the wall in his hand. "Take care of the girls while I'm away. "

"Will do," the blonde nodded. "And you stay safe. "

Qrow nodded in reply and left the house.

As he walked away, he didn't think of mission. He tried to convince himself again that leaving Tai to raise his daughter was for the best.

After all, she didn't need the burden of his name.


End file.
